Do not play the Guest 666 Game Late at night (Guest 666 Creepypasta)
I Posted this as a warning more then a story.. all you are about to hear is real. I swear I can't believe What happened to this day... Before I start this story I wanna tell you about myself: I'm a teen who goes with the name "Mark" and almost 13 years old. Now here is what happened.... It all began in Saturday 2:00 AM. I always sleep late so I decided to call my friends so we can try the "Guest 666 Game" We had 3 modes: Summon Guest 666 in the Forest, Summon Guest 666 by bullying or Someone becomes Guest 666 (in pretend of course) and has to catch the others. We did them all at almost 2:59 AM. We did the Statue thing at Forest the last which probably was a mistake... The statue eyes glew red staring right at ME and MY FRIENDS that we got so scared. and there he was... Guest 666. and once he came he said in a terrifying voice: Wanna be friends or DIE? YOU cAn't hIdE. He killed my friends chopping their arms and stomach off.. I felt so sick that I was gonna vomit. When I returned home, I forgot about it all. I went to play ROBLOX But something caught my eye. there was a file named "godIofamevil" Which turned out to mean "I am God of Evil" I clicked on it and It teleported me to a ROBLOX Place called "6666666diedie666666itshopeless999666" Which turned out to be BANNED and made by Guest 666's 1st account. I was like "What the hell? Why am I in a banned game?" There was blood everywhere and screamers so loud I took off my headphones. Someone joined later. The name was "Guest666RealOffical" now I was like "lol they spelled official wrong it's a wannabe" I was wrong.. He kicked me from the game and I was teleported to a game called "GUEST 666 NIGHTMARE (Guest666RealOfficial's Place)" Created by Guest666RealOffical. It had a bunch of free models so I knew this had to be a fake account so I tried leaving. It didn't work. Even closing my PC wouldn't work. Then the account joined. This is what he said: You played the Guest 666 game. Why the hell did you try summoning me this late? Overall your friends are now dead. Iouyteha" that "Iouyteha" meant "Ihateyou" then I got kicked from the game. My PC Screen was a figure with realistic blood staring at ME. My PC started to flicker and Static started. My PC crashed. But the screen changed into bloody text "hteadsini2036" which also meant in my mobile phone translater "death in 2036" I screamed. I went to bed and hoped it was a dream... Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I opened... I saw Guest 666. he had claws, VERY BIG CLAWS. I screamed and he started to scratch me. Then He left. to this day, I can't believe what happened. This is 100% real, I swear. Now please do me a favor. Never play the Guest 666 game late at night.. It can ruin the life's of our dear children, friends, teens, adults and so many more... That's all the time I have to live. Now stay safe readers.....